


Expectro Patronum Isn't That Hard To Learn Honestly

by ProcrastinatorAuthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Also you will cry a lot in the end, Angst, Badass Jane, Dementor's Kiss, F/F, Fluff, For once Harry Potter isn't in his own story, Romance, Sassy Quinn, Slow Burn, Teen!Bond, Teen!Eve, Teen!Quinn, Voldemort is still a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatorAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatorAuthor
Summary: When a Hogwarts student ends up receiving the Dementor's Kiss outside the castle, Jane wants to know how to conjure a Patronus in order to protect herself and others. The professors won't teach it because it is the most difficult spell know to wizardkind, so she asks Quinn to help her; the evil gorgeous girl with black curled hair that Jane is in love... and Quinn does not believe Jane could ever look at her the way she looks at Jane.





	1. Naps Are Essential Part Of The Life

**Author's Note:**

> *fireworks starting*
> 
> MY FIRST FANFIC IS ALIVE! YEY! So, keep in mind that I do not speak english as my first language, and I'm not by any means as talented as JK or Ian Fleeming, but at least I tried my best and honestly I hope you all like. In my mind Jane is 18 years old and Quinn is 17 years old, if you're interested in knowing their ages.
> 
> PS: If you read this chapter prior July 26th you should read again, because I found a beta!!!! And she helped me a lot, thanks Bianca! Also I changed a lot of things that she pointed out, I added almost 1k characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter when everyone is sassy.

During a winter’s storm in Hogwarts as the school returned after the holidays, many students chose to be in their communal halls in their spare time, because they couldn’t go outside and it was too cold to walk the corridors. But not Quinn. She was Slytherin’s Prefect and Head Girl, so she had to walk outside the castle to make sure all Slytherin students were inside the Castle – even if she hated doing that -. It was almost dinner time, so she got inside the Castle and saw many students were walking towards the Great Hall, so she took her chance to stare at a couple of the 2nd graders and tried to scare them as she walked across the fifth floor. It seemed to work, because they rushed to the stairs, and Quinn started laughing as she heard a voice behind her.

 

“Isn’t it wrong to scare little children?”

 

“Perhaps, but it is fun to watch their reaction, and it is almost dinner time, so they needed a _push_ towards the Great Hall.” Said Quinn before turning her head a little, so she could face the voice that she knew from the back of her mind.

 

“You are an _evil _gorgeous__   _girl_ aren’t you?” The girl said as she leaned against a door.

 

“Yes, and don’t you forget that this _evil gorgeous girl_ can take points from you if you continue to doubt my amazing work, Jane.”

 

Quinn saw that Jane was wearing her quidditch’s uniform, and that usually made her imagination go wild with all sorts of thoughts. She smiled at Jane and started to walk towards the blonde girl.

 

“So, _evil gorgeous girl_ … what are you doing in the fifth floor when you should be heading towards the Great Hall like those 2nd graders?” Jane asked in a sassy tone, making Quinn shiver in the base of her spine. Her voice alone was capable of doing that, and in Quinn’s mind Jane knew that and enjoyed doing it every _fucking_ time.

 

“It’s absolutely none of your business Jane, and if you excuse me, I need to go through this door. So please could you move a little… like, four hundred steps to the right?” Quinn replied in an equally sassy tone, making Jane smile.

 

“No. I absolutely cannot do that. I’m very comfortable _standing here_ in front of this door.” Jane said as she crossed her arms establishing that she wouldn’t move.

 

Quinn rolled her eyes and gave Jane her –“ _scare the children’s look_ ”-, but that didn’t seem to work, because Jane started to laugh at her.

 

“You basically _didn’t tell_ me and _told me_ what you are up too in the same sentence. You know that I’m Captain of the Quidditch Team, right? I know this is the entrance for the best bathroom in the Castle. Can I join you? I need a shower too, I was practicing and Merlin knows I smell really bad right now.”

 

“No, you may not. This is the only time of the day that I can be alone and I will not allow anyone, _not even you Jane_ , to interrupt this precious moment. So off you go.” Signaling with her hands for Jane to leave.

 

"Well… I can be _very_ _persuasive_ when I want something…” Jane said as she closed the distance between them and put a hand in Quinn’s hips.

 

Quinn stopped breathing for a few seconds, when Jane put her hand on Quinn’s hip. She started to blush with the touch, so she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down. After what felt like hours, she opened her eyes to see Jane looking directly into her lips, with the hand still on her hip.

 

“Yes well, if you are desperate to use this bathroom you can have it then. I will have a shower later. Enjoy.”

 

Quinn said as she freed herself from Jane’s hand and started to walk towards the stairs and _far, far away_ from the other girl. She had a crush on Jane since the first day they properly met. Quinn set on fire by accident a homework for Snape’s Potion Class, the professor was furious and sent Quinn to detention. Quinn was shaking from head to toe, her face looked like the ghosts that haunted the school, as Snape yelled at her, she stopped breathing and Jane saw that, and interrupted the professor saying that she was the one that set fire to Quinn’s homework, so she ended up being in detention in Quinn’s place. Since that day she admired Jane’s bravery and her weird need to protect her. But she also knew that Jane was only messing with her now, by flirting way too much, she wasn’t that pretty like Jane, with blond hair and a super incredible body that could kick your ass and sent you to the St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for weeks. She was a badass girl and she knew that, which made Quinn fell a little insecure about herself, because casting spells and making potions are the only things she is good at. And apparently also scaring the shit out of 2 nd graders.

 

After her encounter with Jane she ran towards the Great Hall to find her best friend Eve there by the front door, waiting for her with a smile in her face and waving at her. “HI THERE!” Eve said when Quinn approached her with sad looking eyes.

 

“What happened darling? Have you set another homework accidentally on fire?” Her voice was full of worry and concern.

 

“I wish. Let’s sit at my table and I will tell you but _please_ keep your annoying comments to yourself, I’m not in the mood.”

 

They sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and Quinn told her about what happened earlier, which made Eve gasp when she mentioned how Jane was admiring her lips.

 

“And you two didn’t kiss after that? Honestly Quinn, what in the world is _wrong_ with you?”

 

“She is only messing with me! You know how she is. She will flirt with anyone just to get what she wants.” Quinn lowered her voice as a 4th year student was passing by the Slytherin table before sitting next to them.

 

“Yeah, in that case what she wants is _you_. Even you can’t be that oblivious Quinn, I play Quidditch with her and I know her quite well too. She doesn’t flirt with anyone as much as she flirts with you, if that isn’t a sign that she really wants you, then I will eat mushrooms. Which I really fucking hate.” Quinn laughed at the face that Eve made when she mentioned the mushrooms.

 

“Hey Gryffindor, the loser’s table is over there! Only heroes are allowed to sit here at the Slytherin table!!” A random guy screamed next to Eve.

 

“YOU’RE AN ASSHOLE! Please leave and return when the SUN DIES AND RISES AGAIN.” Quinn said getting up from the bench and clenching her fists.

 

“You hear her, idiot. Please leave or _I. Will. Kick. Your. Ass._ ” Jane said behind Quinn, making her jumping out of fright.

 

“It’s okay Jane. I should go to my table now, please sit here next to Quinn.” Eve said as she rose from the bench and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table.

 

The guy that was being an asshole at Eve tried to sit in the bench but kept missing the bench every time and falling on to the ground.

 

“APPARENTLY YOU’RE NOT A PROPER HERO TO SIT HERE!” Eve said putting her wand back in her pocket as she stood a couple of steps away from then. The trio and some other students who witnessed the scene laughed at the guy. He was so embarrassed that he ended up sitting far away from them.

 

“Thanks for trying to help Eve. That meant a lot to me.”

 

“I’m only here to please you Quinn, didn’t you know that?” Jane said as she sat next to Quinn, the smell of fresh lemon shampoo reaching Quinn’s nose.

 

“I recently became aware of that. So how was the bath? I hope that Moaning Myrtle didn’t annoy you. Lately she became very fond of that bathroom, I don’t know why…”

 

“The shampoo from the Prefect’s Bathrooms is absolutely stunning; I should take a bath there more often. And I can see one good reason that dragged Myrtle there in the first place.” Her smile made Quinn blush and her hands shake, so she hid them under the table.

 

“Its’s a very good bathroom, the water temperature is excellent. You can bathe there anytime you want, as long as it is not the same time as me…”

 

“Come to my dorm later and we can talk about our bath schedules.” Jane said as all the professors entered the Great Hall and others students took their places in their respective tables.

 

 

 

The next day Quinn and Jane were sitting together in Snape’s Potion Class, as they had done since the fire incident in the first year. Quinn was so focused in brewing a Shrinking Solution that she didn’t notice as Jane started to watch her instead of making her own potion. Quinn was sitting on the edge of the chair, eyes blinking too much and one eyebrow raised in frustration as she tried to slice a caterpillar with the knife slipping between her fingers with every try. Snape was passing by their table and he hit Jane’s head with a book and said, “You are supposed to make a potion, not stare your partner like you drank a _love potion_ Mrs. Bond.” A few students laughed at the scene and Snape gave them a sharp look, while Jane blushed for the first time that Quinn could recall, which made her smile as she saw how Jane was embarrassed.

 

“Do you need help slicing the caterpillar?” Jane asked as she tried to hide her rosy cheeks by undoing her ponytail and letting her hair fall on her face.

 

“I suppose I do. You couldn’t make this worse than it already is. I don’t know why my knife is slipping so much.” She made a sad face, tossing the knife on their table.

 

“Maybe it’s because your hand is covered in some sort of oil…?”

 

“What?” She put her hands close to her face and smelled. “Oh bloody fuck. I must have put rose oil in this potion by mistake!.”

 

“You need to get more sleep Quinn. When was the last time you slept properly?” Jane asked, prompting Quinn to make a weird face as she tried to remember when was the last time she slept eight hours straight. “If you are trying this hard to remember it is because it was too long ago. You don’t have any class after this one…” Quinn tried to say “Yes, I do” when Jane interrupted her “… I know your school schedule Quinn.”

 

“How the hell do you know that?”

 

“I steal your journal every year after the summer holidays so that I can see your schedule, to go to the Head Mistress and ask her if I could be in the same classes and times as you. Didn’t you find it odd that for seven years we were together in pretty much all of our classes?”

 

“Yes… but I thought that was just coincidence…”

 

“Well, coincidences aren’t real.”

 

“WAIT, YOU STOLE MY JOURNAL EVERY YEAR? WHAT ELSE DID YOU STEAL?” Quinn said out loud, making Snape give her a sharp and angry look that made her blush and lower her head.

 

“Don’t be a bummer Q, I always returned your journal after I copied the info I need. I may or may not copy a few homeworks throughout the years…”

 

That time was Quinn’s turn to try to hit Jane with a book, but the book slipped from her hand and hit the floor instead, making a boom that Snape tried to ignore by looking at the ceiling whilst he rolled his eyes.

 

“You can’t even hit me properly. Admit it Q. You need a very good rest.” Jane said with a laugh as she saw Quinn’s angered but cute face. She picked the book from the floor and put in front of Quinn.

 

“Oh my fucking Merlin, Jane.” Quinn rolled her eyes “I will hit you in the face sometime for real, just wait to see.”

 

“Can you believe that you weren’t the first person to say that to me?”

 

“Oh my. I’m in shock with this braaand new information.” Quinn raised her hands in an attempt to fake a surprise reaction.

 

“You are so cute when you are mad with me.”

 

“So that’s why you continue to irritate me day after day?”

 

“Yeap.”

 

“You are hopeless. I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t. You can’t live without me! Who will irritate you? Meredith? She doesn’t stand a chance against with me to be the one to annoy you the most.”

 

“Well… she definitely is close to you… she DID doubt that I couldn’t really guess if she broke the curfew a few weeks ago. But guess what? I did. She got detention in the black forest helping Hagrid.”

 

Jane and Quinn smiled at each other until Snape cut their staring saying that the class was over, and all students should clean their tables and put all ingredients back in their respective shelves. As the two left the class, Jane stopped her in the corridor saying “I was serious earlier when I said you should sleep. You will go back to your dorm and take a nap, I will wake you up before lunch and if you don’t sleep… I will steal all your homework for next week. It’s Friday for Merlin’s sake. You can be a little wild and sleep in the middle of the day!” Quinn growled at Jane but let Jane walk with her towards her dorm.

 

“You’re such a thief. I will put an alarm spells in all of my stuffs for now on.”

 

Arriving in Q’s dorm she threw her books nears the bed as she settled on the bed, still with her shoes on. When she turned to look towards the door, she saw Jane sitting on the floor looking at her.

 

“What you think you’re doing Jay? I said already that I will take a nap!.”

 

“Making sure that you will do what you promised to do. I know you, and the minute that I left this room you would get up instead of falling asleep.”

 

Quinn picked a pillow and threw it over Jane’s face “You better wake me up later Jay.”


	2. Not All Kisses Are Good Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies in this chapter. I promise that is not Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter comparing to chapter one, but I promise it's cute because has a lot of cuddles and references. Drink every time you realise which reference are from which fandom \o/

Jane woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night sweating all over her bed, her hair wet and sticking to her forehead, hands trembling from the cold as she picket her wand from the nightstand. “ _Lumus!_ ” She looked around to see if anyone was awake, and noticed that apparently it was only her. She sat on the bed, resting her head on her hands, trying to forget the horrible dream she just had. It was the haunting memory of the night her parents died when she was nine… It was so long ago that she had forgotten entirely all the details of that night. She tried to think what had led her to dream about that forgotten memory, feeling a chill in her spine as she got up from the bed. After putting on a coat and slippers, she sneaked from the Slytherin’s Common Room like she always did when she was unable to sleep. She took the stairs that lead to the Entrance Hall and saw the door open, deciding to peek through the gap. What she saw made her freeze. Hogwarts was surrounded by dementors. They were flying in and out of the territory and, looking closely she saw Dumbledore and Minerva standing in the gates talking with the Minister of Magic. Everything about that scene was strange as hell, so she ran back to the Slytherin girl’s dorm and got to Quinn’s room. The other girl was sleeping peacefully, even though she was sleeping with half of her body outside the bed, and the pillows all over the floor. It was so cute the way she slept that Jane almost didn’t wake her.

 

“Q… please wake up… wake up…”

 

Quinn opened her eyes and rolled out the bed, but on the wrong side, so she fell to the ground, making a smooth noise because she fell on the pillows. “I’M AWAKE!” She shout to Jane while rubbing her eyes and picked up her glasses from the nightstand, looking confused by what Jane was doing in her room in the middle of the night.

 

“Did you finally loss your mind?”

 

“Maybe. I do hope I didn't. I just saw something weird happening, and I thought that of all people you might have a clue of what is going on! Because you bloody know everything!”

 

As soon as Jane said that, the two heard a horrible scream very loud somewhere else in the castle, making the other students that slept in the room wake up looking scared.

 

“WHO SCREAMED?” Someone asked.

 

Everyone look at Jane, thinking she may know the answer. "What are you all looking at me for? I didn't screamed."

 

"What is happening Jay?" 

 

“I just saw Dementors and Dumbledore talking to Fudge in the castle's front door!"

 

“What? That CAN’T be possible! Dementors can’t leave Azkaban! Are you sure you weren’t dreaming Jane?” Quinn said.

 

“I FUCKING SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I’M NOT LYING! I may be rude sometimes, but I'm not a liar. Follow me then, if you don't believe in me.”

 

All the girls put on their slippers and followed Jane. As they reached the common room they saw other students awake and curious about what was happening.

 

“We can’t leave the common room! We have a curfew!” Jane was already opening the door when Quinn screamed to her even louder “YOU CAN’T LEAVE JANE! THIS IS AGAINS THE RULES, I WILL HAVE TO TAKE POINTS FROM OUR HOUSE IF YOU FUCKING GO THROUGH THIS DOOR!”

 

“You will not do such thing love.” Jane said with a foot inside the common room and the other in the corridor.

 

“ _Yes I will_. Close this goddamn door Jane. _I’m warning you_.” Quinn said as she pointed her wand in Jane’s direction.

 

“I want to see you try. Toodles!” Jane said second before Quinn screamed “ _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ ” at her.

 

The spell didn’t reach Jane, and she closed the door behind her, as other students tried to push pass Quinn.

 

“I have a wand and I’m not afraid to use against all of you.” Quinn said to all the Slytherin students that were in the common room. “I probably know how to cast a lot of spells, which you kids don’t know. So the first person that dares to go through this door will know which spells I know that you don’t.” She said, her face red as a tomato with anger.

 

No students dared to go against Quinn’s orders, they knew that she was one of the best students in the school, and nobody wanted to be in her bad side – mostly because they didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night with an extra pair of head –.

 

“Good. If a single living soul pass through this door _I will know_. GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS AS I BRING JANE BACK.”

 

She didn’t leave until she saw the students going back to their dorms. She tried to follow Jane, but the girl was running so fast and diverting all the spells that Quinn tried to cast at her. Finally Jane stop in the front door of the Castle, the door was fully opened and a few yards in front of then one little kid was laying down in the grass, Dumbledore was kneeling in front of the boy, Minerva was with a hand in her face, trying to conceal her tears, Snape and the Minister Of Magic were near by. Jane saw the Dementor’s in a distance far away, and she shiver from the feeling and looked at Quinn. The girl was white as chalk and so motionless that she looked like a statue. She approach her, putting one arm against the girl in an attempt to hug her. Then she saw Snape looking at her, and running to the two with a concern face.

 

“You too don’t have permission to walk through the school in the middle of the night. Care to enlighten me Prefect Mrs Smith why you're not obeying the rules?” Snape asked with a sharp eye to her, but the rest of his face showing sadness.

 

“It’s not her…” Jane started to saying and Snape interrupted her “Let me guess Mrs Bond. You did this and not Quinn. You're always defending her, aren’t you?”

 

“But it was my fault! She was just trying to stop me.”

 

“Minus fifty points from Slytherin.”

 

“BUT…!” Jane tried to say something and Snape interrupted her again “If you talk one more word I’ll take another fifty.”

 

“You two go back to your dorm right know!” Snape said as he closed the door behind him.

 

When Jane and Quinn got back to the common room, there wasn’t nobody there. As soon Jane closed the door Quinn set on the ground in front of the fireplace, she started to cry. Jane sit next to her, putting gently her arms around Quinn's body and resting her head in the girl shoulder. Quinn was gelid and trembling, so she took her coat off and put at Quinn’s torso and lighted up the fireplace to warm them up.

 

“The little boy is okay…” Jane said to Quinn.

 

“No HE'S NOT OKAY! Did you know what happens when you get a Dementor’s Kiss? You lose your soul, but your body still continue to exist. This is even worst then death itself.”

 

“You don’t know for sure that this was what happened.”

 

“You saw the scene! MINERVA WAS CRYING! I never saw her cry in my entire life!” Quinn’s tears were falling in all over her face. She didn’t bother to dry them.

 

Jane decided to shut up and hug Quinn tighter. She pick up a pillow behind her and put in the floor for Quinn to lay down. The girl was tough Jane thought, she only started to cry when where only the two. Jane in other hand wouldn’t cry for anything in the world, she thought that the worst pain in her life was when her parents died, so everything else was irrelevant for her. As Quinn laid down, Jane took her glasses off and put in the floor next to then, laing down next to Quinn she started to rub her fingers in girl hair, making her shiver from head to toe, she didn’t interrupted the affection, so Jane continued to do that until they both fell asleep lying next to each other on the floor.

 

 

 

Jane was the first to wake up with footsteps nearby. She sat straight, rubbing her eyes she saw the fireplace still on, and looked to the clock above the fireplace saw that was almost breakfast, so the common room would fill up soon enough. Quinn was sleeping adorably, one hand in her cheek and the other where Jane was laying moments ago.

 

“Good morning love…” Jane whispered in Quinn’s ear.

 

“You think this will turn out to be a habit? You waking me up every day? I hope not.” Quinn said in a sleepy groggy voice.

 

“I hope not too. You drool in your sleep.” Jane laugh and Quinn turned to face Jane and hit her. “I DO NOT DROOL! This is a tremendous lie. I feel personally attacked.”

 

 

 

In the breakfast the rumors travelled fast, everyone knew that Quinn and Jane saw the boy who was attacked by the Dementor, and the boy indeed receive a Dementor’s Kiss, losing his soul. They even found out that the boy was in his first year, was a Hufflepuff, and also had a twin sister, which apparently wasn’t in the Great Hall. The minute that someone told the history close to Quinn and Jane, immediately Jane look to Quinn and hold her hand. Her eyes were still red, the nose a little pink from crying all night.

 

“If I didn’t had leave the door that moment to warn you… I could have stopped the little boy from... that." Jane whispered to Quinn.

 

“You couldn’t know that!”

 

“Even If I could, I don’t know how to conjure a patronus charm. I feel useless.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault! Jay… look at me” Jane looked into Quinn’s eyes “The Dementor did that. Not you. You heard me?” Jane moved her head acknowledging that she heard what Quinn said. "And besides... to conjure a patronus charms is so dificult, not everyone is capable of doing that."

 

"But you can conjure one. I saw you one day in the music classroom conjuring a patronus..."

 

"Did you saw anything else?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You know... which form is my patronus."

 

"No, I didn't. I just saw a silver light, and the next minute I heard someone walking by the corridor and I left."

 

"Good."

 

"Why is that good?"

 

"Because my patronus represents so much of me, and the thought of someone seeing what it is... is like someone looking into your soul and knowing everything about you, even finding out who you love."

 

"You have a crush on someone dear Q? Tell me!" Quinn thought she saw a trace of fear in Jane's eyes when she said that, but then left almost momentarily, making Quinn doubt she ever saw the trace.

 

"Yes. I do. But it's none of your business. Besides..." Quinn looked sad at the floor "... I don't think this person feels the same way as I do."

 

"Nonsense. Whoever doesn't love you is a bloody idiot!"

 

 

In that morning all classes were canceled. Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who was planning to attack Hogwarts, and the Dementor’s were send by the Ministry Of Magic to protect the school, he assured to everyone that the castle were a save place to stay, but he increased the defenses, such as gates being locked with spells that could only be undone by teachers and all defenses imagined by him and the Minister Of Magic. Although the curfew would start sooner, nobody was allowed to be outside the castle alone, you could only go outside for classes or escorted by a teacher.

 

Jane spent the day next to Quinn and Eve in the library, watching Quinn arguing with Eve about Newton Scamander.

 

"Can you two please shut the fuck up?" They both looked angrily at Jane, and the girl finished talking "Of course Newton would be Slytherin if he hadn't selected Hufflepuff. End of story."

 

"And of course you take her side! I'm not surprise. Why won't you two just elope and get married already?" Eve said crossing her arms and gave a sharp eye to Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE MY BABY QUINN SO MUCH! I hope you like this chapter! I loved writing the scene that Quinn cast a spell at Jane LoL. Also, if you are interested, I made a playlist on spotify about this fic (I'm a sucker for playlist), ask me in the comments and I will give you the link!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment bellow what you think about the fanfic so far!!! Toddles!


End file.
